This disclosure relates in general to the catalytic fluorination processes of making hydromonochlorofluorobutane and hydromonochlorofluoropentane compounds in the presence of antimony halide catalysts.
HCFCs (hydrochlorofluorocarbons), such as hydromonochlorofluorobutane and hydromonochlorofluoropentane compounds, can be employed in a wide range of applications, including their use as aerosol propellants, refrigerants, cleaning agents, expansion agents for thermoplastic and thermoset foams, heat transfer media, gaseous dielectrics, fire extinguishing and suppression agents, power cycle working fluids, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, and displacement drying agents. They are also useful as intermediates to internal hydrofluorobutenes and internal hydrofluoropentenes which are potential candidates to replace HCFCs in the applications noted above. Internal hydrofluorobutenes and internal hydrofluoropentenes, such as CF3CH═CHCHF2 and CF3CH═CHCF3, are believed to be safe for the stratospheric ozone layer and have low global warming potentials (GWPs).